1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to hand-held timers and calculators and more particularly to such a timer and calculator enabled for providing benefit during human pregnancy.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Blaylock et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,170 describes a timer which measures the duration of a first of two consecutive contractions and also measures the elapsed time period between the beginning of said first contraction and the beginning of a second of two consecutive contractions and which displays successive pairs of first and second contractions and which also compares the most recent time measurement values to a user programmed target time and further alerts the user when a measured time is less than said programmed target time.
Handy et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,876,335 describes a multipurpose pregnancy and labor timing device for use by expectant parents during the gestation, labor, and birth of their child. The timing device includes an output device for conveying a plurality of datum to a human observer. The datum conveyed may represent a current time, day and date, an expected date of birth of the child, an estimated elapsed time period since the conception date of the child, an estimated time period until the birth of the child, the count of contractions experienced by a woman undergoing the process of labor, the time interval between contractions, the duration of a contraction, and the actual time and date of the birth of the child. The timing device also includes a nonvolatile memory for storing at least some of the plurality of datum, a data selection device for selecting at least some of the plurality of datum for conveyance by the output device, and a data initialization device for initializing the first datum and the second datum. The timing device further includes a processor control device for performing a first sequence of operations to store at least some of the plurality of datum into the nonvolatile memory, for performing a second sequence of operations to retrieve at least some of the plurality of datum from the nonvolatile memory so that at least some of the plurality of datum is conveyed by the output device, and for calculating at least some of the plurality of datum.
Of particular and specific importance is U.S. Pat. No. 4,493,043 to Forbath. This reference teaches a medical timing system having a programmed, computer controlled, display and audible buzzer, with inputs from a timing switch and readout button which are connected together so that pregnancy labor pains may be timed, contraction patterns may be rehearsed by an expectant mother, and fetus movements may be counted. The medical timing system is preferably hand-held and compact so that the timing switch and readout button may be easily actuated and so that accurate and reliable timing measurements may be made and recorded through use of the system.
The prior art teaches the use of timing devices for childbirth labor but does not teach an apparatus and method that is more easily accommodated during the stressful time of actual labor and childbirth, which allows a convenient means for practicing in harmony with modern childbirth practice techniques and which may be set as an alert device to indicate when medical help should be summoned. Specifically, Handy does not teach the use of a memory device used for duration and interval time storage. Blaylock teaches an alert only for less than a preselected interval. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.
The present invention teaches certain benefits in construction and use which give rise to the objectives described below.
The present invention teaches substantial advances over a precursor patented invention, the ""043 patent described above, and the prior art. Through our experience with pregnant women with a precursor device manufactured in accordance with the precursor patent, it has been discovered that improved construction design and operation is necessary to achieve an acceptable operating product for use in the very stress laden situation of childbirth. In such situation, the user cannot remember simple steps and numbers but can read simple instructions or reminder words and phrases and can recall numbers in a device memory. Thus, the improved shape and size and operating characteristics (methods) of the present invention have been discovered through a long and yet effective invention process which results in the present invention apparatus and method of use.
The present invention is a handheld childbirth labor timing, practicing and alerting apparatus which includes a timing circuit with a visible display, a calculating means, a memory device and a user selection means. In various embodiments the apparatus is programmed to execute methods for the simple timing of the durations of and intervals between actual childbirth contractions, for practicing selected sequences of such contractions in preparing for childbirth, and also for storing a set of expected sequences that, when matched, with an actual childbirth labor sequence presents an alerting signal to a user so as to timely summon medical help. This apparatus is designed for a user training for childbearing as well as for having support during childbearing. It also provides a psychological xe2x80x9ccrutchxe2x80x9d which a pregnant woman may rely upon during this period of great emotional and physical stress.
The apparatus records labor contraction durations and intervals between them as a timing sequence. It also may be programmed to provide a warning when the user enters the onset of childbearing, i.e., when one or more actual timing sequences which are entered into the memory of the apparatus during labor matches a prerecorded childbirth timing sequence used for alerting the user that medical help should be summoned. In this mode of operation, typically, medical staff may ask the user to make contact when certain timing sequences occur. Such a prerecorded timing sequence may be, for example, when contraction durations are at least 60 seconds, or when there are 4 or more contractions of 50 seconds duration, or when contraction intervals are 7 minutes apart, etc. Such a request may consist of the conjunction of two or more timing sequence conditions or may be expressed in the alternative. In either case, or even a combination of conjunction and alternative sequences, the subject apparatus is able to match actual with prerecorded sequences and trigger the alert. This ability can be critically important in certain circumstances.
In the present text the term, xe2x80x9cmedical staffxe2x80x9d shall mean a medical doctor, obstetrician, midwife, nurse or other medically trained personnel or person standing-in for same; the term, xe2x80x9cuserxe2x80x9d shall mean the woman preparing for childbirth, her spouse, her birthing coach or other individuals performing similar roles and who actually manipulate and interpret results in the use of the subject invention; the term, xe2x80x9ccontraction durationxe2x80x9d shall mean the amount of time from the start to the end of an individual labor contraction; and the term, xe2x80x9ccontraction intervalxe2x80x9d shall mean the amount of time between the start of two successive contractions, although an alternative interpretation may be substituted. Likewise, the term, xe2x80x9ciconxe2x80x9d shall mean a pictorial representation, xe2x80x9cacronymxe2x80x9d shall mean a string of letters representing a literal term or an abbreviation, such as LED for light emitting diode, LCD for liquid crystal display, PCB for printed circuit board and ASIC for application-specific integrated circuit.
The invention apparatus includes an LCD display which is programmed to provide a variety of visual information to the user while using relatively little electrical energy. A rubber key pad provides user control of the device through electrically conducting surfaces positioned and enabled for closing circuits on a PCB. An ASIC, or other computational device, is enabled for driving the LCD display, controlling the apparatus operation, providing and recording time, calculating time intervals, recording data, comparing current and prerecorded data, driving an audible signaling device, and providing power on and power off functions. A plastic case incorporates surfaces enabled for retaining batteries and beepers that have electrical surface contacts and surfaces adapted for retaining electrical contacts. This avoids soldering steps in assembly. A backlighted display can be used with the apparatus for viewing in low light conditions. Generally speaking, the present apparatus is constructed using the latest manufacture techniques and parts to accomplish a highly cost effective result.
A primary objective of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and method of use of such apparatus that provides advantages not taught by the prior art.
Another objective is to provide such an invention capable of very low manufacturing cost.
A further objective is to provide such an invention capable of improved manual gripping, manipulation and communicating.
A further objective is to provide such an invention capable of improved method of timing labor sequences.
A further objective is to provide such an invention capable of improved birth labor training methods.
A further objective is to provide such an invention capable of alerting a user to the point in time when medical support should be summoned.
A further objective is to provide such an invention capable of providing the physical and operational elements in such a device necessary for beneficial use under the extreme stress of childbirth.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following more detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, which illustrate, by way of example, the principles of the invention.